


Lesson No. 1

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Submissive inexperienced steve, dominant/confident reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: You aim to teach Steve a thing or two about sex





	

“I…I don’t know how…”

“Stevie…that’s what i’m here for, i’ll help you, but only if you want to. I don’t want to force you into anything” You suddenly felt oddly vulnerable sat there on your bed in little but your underthings and the one fancy dressing robe you had, even with the one pair of stockings you could get hold of still covering your legs. 

Why you’d approached Steve in the first place, propositioned him was well…a mixture of many things, months of abject desire and the need to get closer to him combined with the knowledge that he was certainly interested himself. You knew Steve would never make the first move, he’d been hurt far too many times for that…so in the end it came down to you to make the move. And offering to teach him about sex seemed like a brilliant idea at the time. 

“No! I mean I want to…I just…i’m nervous” His hands were shaking as he folded them in his lap, they always shook, but around you that suddenly increased tenfold…god, he wanted you. You were beautiful and there you were sat completely vulnerable in front of him, offering yourself up to him and he wasn’t sure what to do. Rationally he knew of course, Bucky told him things…but how…?

“That’s okay, just know that if you want to stop just let me know…i’m not going to do anything you’re uncomfortable with, Stevie.” You reached out for him pulling him towards you, letting yourself lie on the bed with him hovering over you like a nervous little humming bird. “Touch me.” You wouldn’t have thought yourself as being in control during sex…what little in the way of partners you’d had (not that your mother knew, she’d have a fit) were usually in charge, but Steve needed to be told and he needed to be guided that much was quite clear. 

He hesitated, eyes flitting over you, and then a shaky hand fell on your waist. It wasn’t anything spectacular or daring, but you were happy to lie there and let Steve get more comfortable. His hands were so cold, but it was a nice feeling against your skin which had quickly become heated and flushed, they slid over your waist and your stomach. It was as if Steve was trying to memorise your skin, your every edge and curve and dip and bump. You simply closed your eyes, sighing at the soft touches to your mid section and your arms. You felt hands at the edges of your robe, “C..can I?” you helped him take the article off, throwing it in some distant corner of the room along with your brazier which really wasn’t necessary. You watched him gawp, the nervous gulp that sent his Adam’s apple bobbing at the exposure of more of your skin, before taking both his wrists in your hands and placing his hands on your breasts. 

“You can touch me, Stevie.” You guided him, taught him how to touch you, how to press at the flesh and circle a nipple. But there were somethings that Steve figured out on his own. The press of his lips to your neck and the underside of your jaw, the devastating sucking that would no doubt leave a bright mark in the morning that you’d be forced to conceal with make-up. You sighed, craning your neck back into his touches, letting him explore the expanse of your neck before his kisses dropped further down and a warm mouth almost nervously wrapped around your nipple. You hadn’t taught him that. Even Bucky hadn’t taught him that, he’d figured that one out on his own.

You were so goddamn beautiful though, it made him want to curse and swear like nothing else. The way you threw your head back, the way your neck moved with every sigh and little noise you made, the red of your lips, the mussed nature of your hair…everything about you was just so beautiful that he wasn’t surprised by the almost painful hard on he had. Even more so with your thigh pressing against him as he hovered over you on shaky limbs. 

He wanted so badly to please you, to make those noises louder, “Tell me what to do, baby?” There was a resolve in his voice, not confidence, but resolve, he wanted to do this. But there was also that lovely little shake that you enjoyed greatly, the tremble to his words that was so obviously Steve Rogers.

Suddenly you felt less in control and less confident, flushing with heat at the idea of telling him…you weren’t sure how to say it…your mother would wash your mouth out with soap if you said it. “I want you to touch me…” You bit your lip looking up at him, hand wrapping around his wrist again and drawing his own down until it was cupping you through your underwear. You couldn’t say exactly, but maybe you could work around the words.

He wasn’t really sure how he was supposed to touch you there, but he figured the first step was getting rid of those clothes. The second step…well, that was a bit more of an exploration than anything else. He was pretty sure he was shaking as he cupped you, and god you were wet and warm, he’d heard about that but feeling it was something completely different. He couldn’t help the groan that left his throat or the red flush that was covering half his body. You reached down again to guide him, to move his fingers over you, to show him your clit and what to do. He found a rhythm to work with, kissed your neck again as his thumb circled your clit and he ventured to slip a finger inside you. 

You leant your head back again, arms wrapped around his neck as he pleasured you and you realised he was wearing far too much clothing, you wanted his bare skin against yours not all these clothes. You worked on getting his clothes off as he pressed another finger into you, curling them in a way that had you clutching at his shirt and moaning loudly. He wasn’t sure what he’d done, but he knew he had to do it again. 

You loathed for him to stop, but loathed him so fully clothed and forced him away to help you strip him down. His chest was bright red, his blush extending that far down, you planted a kiss against his now bare shoulder and kissed down his slim torso, before your hands eagerly worked to undo his belt. Once he was fully undressed you pulled him to lean back over you, his legs straddling your hips. Your nuzzled your nose against his, “You’re beautiful, Steve…are you…do you want to stop?” 

“No, I don’t.” You drew him down into a deep kiss, being mindful to let him up to breathe regularly with his bad chest. You blindly reached out for the bedside table and the condom that sat there before your hand reached down and rolled it onto him and you helped him gently thrust into you. He felt amazing, but most of all you let Steve stay like that to get used to the new feeling, an almost overwhelming feeling it seemed like. His chest wheezed and his head span and he was sure this might kill him, but at least he’d die happy rather than all the times he could have died as a kid. 

At first you let him stay over you as he set up a slow rhythm, groaning into your neck. But he was clearly struggling with the position and his weaker limbs and you carefully manoeuvred the two of you so you were over him instead. It was a much better position for him and you liked looking down to see his flushed skin and tightly closed eyes, mouth open wide in what might have been awe. You felt rather powerful perched over him like that.

You set the pace, slow and gentle, your own hand reaching down to circle your clit as your hips rolled against Steve’s. You weren’t expecting him to last on his first time and you weren’t expecting him to be able to cope with anything far too strenuous either. But slow and gentle with a little help from your own hand was more than enough, especially when he looked so good underneath you flushed red with a heaving chest. 

The closer you got it became apparent that Steve was reaching that high as well, the look of concentration on his face said he was trying to hold out, but he didn’t need to at all. You leant down to kiss his cheek, “It’s okay, Stevie, you can let go” You kept muttering those words to him as you went, before he finally came with a whimper that made you want to wrap him up in a million blankets and hold him close to you. 

It didn’t take you much longer to reach that pinnacle, to fall off of that cliff yourself, your legs clamping around Steve’s hips and your nails digging into the blankets beside his head. You slowly rolled off of him, letting him slip out of you, before curling up next to him. He was wheezing and obviously exhausted, but he’d never felt more content than when your naked body curled up behind him, and wrapped your arms around his middle. 

“That’s lesson number one, lesson number two is that I love you…and I hope we can do that again sometime.” You mumbled it against the back of his neck, nose nuzzling into the crook. God, you loved him. 

“D-definitely doing it again..” 


End file.
